Death of Kuroko Tetsuya
by Ouma
Summary: Do you know who Kuroko really is? Does he tell you everything about his past and everything? Akashi want to avenge his lover death but does he realize that the secret that Kuroko try to keep will be reveal if he continue? Does one of the GOM relate to this and who is the murderer?
1. Chapter 1

It starts a few years ago.

"Seijuro, want to have dinner together. I know a good restaurant."

Akashi smile as Kuroko cling on to him, it's been a long time since they date and finally they get their free time after the entrance exam and it seems Kuroko smile a lot than usual which is kind of new to Akashi since Kuroko barely smile at school and always stay expressionless during in the class or during club activities.

So once they're only two of them Kuroko expression is different and he acts more emotional but Akashi won't deny that both side of Kuroko is cute. It doesn't matter that Kuroko act differently depend on the place they are as long he know who Kuroko is really is and they love each other.

"Sure Tetsuya." Akashi smile as he holds hand with Kuroko. "I will buy your favorite vanilla milkshake."

"Thank you."

"Tetsuya . . . I want to ask you this for a long time. Why is it that you don't want to be in that same school as me?"

"You don't have to give me that face Seijuro, I just did it for fun and we still get to see each other during morning and when the school ends and the only thing that can interrupt is school activities or class duties."

"But . . ."

"Seijuro." Kuroko look at him with puppy dog eyes. "I love you."

_TOO CUTE! NOSEBLEED! _

"Tetsuya."

"Yes?"

"Love you too." He whispers and kisses Kuroko cheek.

He actually wants to do more than that but since they're in public he can't do much and it is hard as a man to control his sexual desire, is Kuroko heart is beating wildly as he too since Kuroko look so calm and he can bet that he will stay calm even if they're on the Titanic.

"It's my turn to ask you a question."

"Since when did we start a game?" Akashi asks and Kuroko just smile widely as he lean on Akashi shoulder.

"SEIJURO!"

"Okay, okay. So what's your question?"

"First thing first you must say yes in everything I asks."

"Why's that." Akashi confuse on what Kuroko is trying to pull off.

"If we can get marry will you marry me?"

"Yes."

_I will just get along with this game, it's not like it can cause any harm to me or whatsoever._

"Will you kiss me if I tell you to do it?"

"Yes."

"If I trip and hurt my leg will you carry me like a bridal style?"

"Yes."

"Will you act like a knight in shining armor if I'm in trouble?"

"Yes."

"If I die will you live on?"

"Yes . . . NO!" Akashi startle. "Why kind of question is that Tetsuya?"

"I'm just joking, even so what will you do if that actually happens? I want to know Seijuro, what will you do, will you mourn for my death, cry at my grave, wanting to avenge my death, act insane or you just want to act like it's nothing and continue your normal life."

"Tetsuya this isn't funny."

Kuroko chuckle to see Akashi reaction and walk in front of his lover acting like a spoil child, even though he's teammates always scare to make Akashi angry but Kuroko doesn't mind at all since for him Akashi is the best also since they're lovers he won't get punish at all. He like it this way when they spent together making more good memories and one day he is going to tell that story to someone someday.

About their love life, the time where they share happiness, sadness, pain and burden, all those precious time that even someone can't tell.

"I want to film this moment."

Kuroko connect shape an 'L' at both of his hand, connect it and point at Akashi pretend that he is actually filming it and Akashi just smile as he looks at Kuroko.

"Do you want me to pose?"

"What about saying what on your mind now?" Kuroko asks.

"I want to show Tetsuya that I love him." Akashi says and points his finger at Kuroko face. "I also want to tell him that he belongs to me forever and if he tries to escape I will chase him until the end of the world and mark him as a property of Akashi Seijuro."

"That's harsh but romantic."

_If only it lasts._

Kuroko continue to walk and let Akashi follow from behind, at that time he doesn't realize what Kuroko is hiding.

_Why does this have to happen?_

He turns around to look at Akashi and say something without letting his voice out.

Akashi eyes wide open as suddenly . . .

_Goodbye Seijuro, my first love and the last._

* * *

**5 years has pass since then.**

At the airport a boy with blond hair and yellow eyes wait patiently for his friends to arrive and yawn since he is still sleepy after all those work he has to do yesterday. Also among all his friends why the hell he have to come the earliest, DAMN IT!

"It's been a long time since we see each other again."

Kise smile as he sees his old friend.

"Midorimacchi!"

"Don't forget about us." He hears voice from behind and turn around.

"Aominecchi! Murasakibaracchi!"

"Is he here yet?" Midorima asks.

"Not yet, his plane hasn't arrive ever since I got here maybe it got delay." Kise says as he scratches his head. "I'm so nervous after all these years we will get to see him again."

"Speak of a devil." Aomine point toward the entrance and they see him again but a little different from what they remember.

They all look toward that one direction to see a red hair young man wearing suit and it's the first time to see him having two golden eyes instead of one and his expression is neither a smile or sign of missing them it is just full of guilt and revenge.

They know what they have to do as soon they make eye contact.

"Akashicchi."

"Aka chan."

"Akashi."

"Akashi, you have changed."

Akashi is glad to see his teammates is there for him when he need them and walk toward them and let his servant to take his bags, now he is focusing in one thing.

"I will avenge your death Tetsuya."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

**Flashback**

The most wonderful memory that they have is in Summer holiday at the countryside, the place where Kuroko hometown is and that is the place where they can spent time together privately since in the country side there's not a lot of people there and it's quite peaceful which suits Akashi perfectly since he like this kind of place.

It gets better when spent with someone you love.

"It's hot." Kuroko sigh as he wears a cap to shade his self but somehow it isn't enough.

They both only wear a pair of t-shirts and short pants as they walk around the place. It is nice just to look all around to find that there's only houses, at the end there's the small store and wide paddy field and old people is still working.

"It's quite nice even though it's hot."

Kuroko chuckles to see Akashi is trying to stand the heat of the sunlight, even though he always looks cool and compose but actually he also got a side that doesn't want to give in such as not trying to tell that he can't stand this temperature.

"You really are quite funny sometime Seijuro, I wonder if you realize that."

"Tetsuya . . ."

"The time that I spent with you is precious and if I can I want to spend every seconds and minute with you that is all I wish for and that's all that is matter to me. I want all my memories is about you Seijuro, if possible I want you to do the same to me as well since we're lover after all and even though it is a selfish request I hope you will reconsider it and if it's too much please forget about all of it."

"It is not selfish Tetsuya." Akashi places his arm around Kuroko waist.

"You think so?"

"Just like you, I want to be with you forever since I belong to you and you belong to me as well."

They both look into each other eyes and once their lips almost touch the elder giggle as they walk past them and quickly Akashi and Kuroko back away feeling bit embarrass someone just saw that.

"Young lover this day." The old woman says as she giggles covering her mouth with her sleeve and the old man beside her that seems to be her husband smile as well.

"That girl is cute." He says.

Kuroko blush once he hears what the elder just say, he never thought the day will come when someone misunderstood him as a girl. It's true that he is shorter than other boys in his age and looks like someone who need to protect but doesn't his haircut is obvious showing that he is a guy.

All he can do is just sigh in depress.

"I have to agree with them, you do look like a girl sometime Tetsuya."

"Seijuro!"

"Gome, gome."

"Are you saying that you prefer me as a girl?"

Akashi wipe those tears from Kuroko eyes, he didn't mean to hurt his lover it is fun to tease him sometime since he is too cute that he can't control his self.

"It doesn't matter if you are a girl or a boy Tetsuya. The important thing is that I love you."

"Then buy me a vanilla ice-cream to prove it."

"You never get tired of vanilla?"

"Nope."

They both laugh together as they hold hand, for Akashi he wishes time will just stop so this moment will last forever. Seeing Kuroko smile is enough to make him happy, Kuroko happiness is his happiness.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Akashi open his eyes and look around to find his self at his room and look at the design of the wallpaper in his room he can guess that his in Japan since all his room has different wallpaper represent the country he is staying.

He can hear the other talking and can guess easily that it must be his old teammates.

"AOMINECCHI, I'M SORRY!"

"Don't you dare to run away you bastard?"

"Kise is not very lucky today."

Akashi simply sigh to hear chaos, this is not the first time something like this happen since when they're in middle school sometime Akashi will held the meeting at his house and somehow the team always end up fighting for no reason but this time it isn't the same as before since Kuroko isn't here to join them.

"What's with this commotion?" Akashi shouts to get all of their attention.

Akashi is surprise even though he didn't show it on his face, to see there's ice cream and cream all over Aomine and his house is a total mess and even tough Midori is the most mature between the four of them he didn't do anything. For Murasakibara he keep eating non-stop, he hasn't change bit at least.

"What happen?"

Kise look down and that is already show the sign that he is the one that cause this,5 years has pass and he still hasn't mature yet.

"Let me guess, Kise is hungry and want to eat some ice-cream but he accidentally drop it on Aomine and he start chasing you cause lots of things to break and since Midorima doesn't want to mix up in this again he decide to stay in his place as he watch my house got destroy by those two and Murasakibara just feel like it has nothing to do with him and continue eating."

They all nod since what Akashi just say is all true, as expected from their ex captain.

"Um . . . Akashi." Kise interrupt. "Is it true of what you say about Kuroko got. . ." He pause once the room suddenly feel with sad aura.

"Yes." Akashi replies.

He walk toward the coffee table, beside the vase there's a photo when he's in high school and picture of Kuroko wrap his arm around his neck and they both are smiling.

"Kuroko once tell me that he wants us to be together again just like the old time but looks like he wish won't come true."

Murasakibara stop eating, Aomine tighten his fist, Midorima didn't bring his lucky item like he usually do and Kise closes his eyes as he remember those day that they spent together. Just like them he can't forgive those people who is responsible for Kuroko death, if possible he want to know who is the murderer now so he commit a sin and his other teammates don't have to get their hand filthy.

"Akashi cchi!"

Akashi turns to look at Kise.

"I know this is not the right time to say this but . . . I'm in love with Kuroko cchi more than 6 years."

"Kise?" Aomine eyes wide open as he hears the sudden confession.

"What are you trying to say Kise?"

"I'm saying that I will do whatever I can to find the murderer is first since I will never forgive anyone that kills my first love."

"Tetsuya is mine."

"I know."

"I want to be the one that to carry out the punishment for that murderer Kise, only do what I ask you too."

"I'm sorry." Kise smile weakly. "I want to be the one that carry out that punishment; I will commit as many sin for Kuroko cchi sake."

They both glare at each other and Aomine still in shock, he can't believe Kise says that. He never thought that is Kise true feelings all this time and it is impressive that he can hide it very well for all this time, all this time Kise didn't show that he is hurt to know Akashi and Kuroko is dating or when Kuroko die.

Aomine pull Kise hands.

"What are you talking about Ryota?" He says angrily. "I care about Tetsu too but that doesn't mean you have to say like that."

Midorima cross his arms.

"I have to agree with Aomine on this since you're not the only one that want to avenge Kuroko death also . . ." He look at Akashi. "I don't think our leader or that certain someone is please with that confession of yours."

Kise simply smile as he touches the silver ring that is at his left ring finger.

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Aomine follow Kise from behind, glaring sharply at the blond but since Kise is kind of dense he didn't seem to realize it or he just don't want to say it since he know that Aomine is angry now so he might as well pretend that he is not there.

"OI! RYOTA!" Aomine calls.

Kise look down at his bare foot as he walk on the sand, it feels nice once the ocean wave hit his feet. It make him feels calm and nice.

"RYOTA!" Aomine call Kise once more.

He pull the blond hand and force him to look at him properly feeling angry that the blond has ignored him all the time, it totally piss him off.

"Why the hell you have to say that to Akashi?"

"That's because I want too." Kise give a weak smile. "I'm sorry Daikicchi."

"Ryota . . ."

Kise touches the silver ring and kiss it, the ring that has give him so much happiness and give him a lot of good memories and precious bad memories too, it save him lots of times in that past. He truly grateful to have the ring in the first place, it changes his whole life and make him happy. Even though he didn't dare to say it but for once he forgets about Kuroko and enjoying more of his time with his fiancé but now . . .

It's time to let it go.

"I'm sorry."

Kise take off the ring and hand it over to Aomine.

"I can't do this anymore; you should have known that by now Daikicchi. I can't love someone else, my heart can't move on."

"I won't accept this Ryota! That time when you accept it you tell me you will try to forget about him and focused more on me."

"I can't!" Kise cries. "I can't forget about Kurokocchi even now, after five years knowing that he dies I can't . . . I just can't!"

Aomine curse and kick the big rock, he didn't feel a pain or whatsoever at all.

"I have always loved you Ryota, why can't you see that?"

"I know." Kise says and run off leaving his depress ex lover behind.

Aomine watch as the sun begin to sets, tighten his fist trying not to let a shed of tears come out from his eyes but he give up since he can't hold it longer. Aomine always thought Kuroko as a friend but he never thought that shadow of his will become the wall between him and Kise. It's not his shadow fault or the blond, it is him. He can't seem to show enough prove that he can give all the love that Ryota needs. To show that he is the only one in the world that love Kise more than anyone else in this world.

"Tetsu." He says as he look up at the sky imagine that Kuroko is watching from above. "Will there be any progress between me and Ryota?" He asks despite there's no answer given.

_If only you are here Kuroko . . . After your death Kise barely smile anymore and when he did it is just simply a mask and even Murasakibara realize it easily._

_Also Akashi barely contact us too day and night he try to solve something that is impossible._

_Everything is not the same without you here._

* * *

Akashi check on the data in his computer trying to find any connection that Kuroko made with others, mostly before his death he made lots of contacts with his family and few strangers number but once Akashi find the idenity of the strangers there's barely any connection at all.

* * *

**Flashback**

"I'm going to visit my parents at outer space for a few months."

Akashi eyes widen.

"Seijuro? Are you listening?"

"Why?" He asks. "There's nothing much out there, it's only planets and stars."

Kuroko simply laugh and embrace his lover from behind. "There's something much more than planet and starts Seijuro." He kisses his lover cheek. "Something much more than you can't imagine."

"What is it?"

"You have to find out yourself."

"I don't think it's worthwhile to visit to place where there's no end."

"Seijuro . . ." Kuroko smiles. "Wouldn't it be interesting if we actually manage to reach the end of the universe."

Kuroko give a last kiss and smile before he walk away give a last goodbye to his lover.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"This is troublesome." Akashi take off his glasses and put it at the side of the table and drink his coffee, until now the police still hasn't found any clue on who the murderer is and whoever the murderer is, he/she quite smart not to leave any trace behind but why go to such lengths to kill someone innocence?

"Why?" He whispers.

'Why kill Tetsuya when he hasn't done anything wrong at all? The only time he did wrong is using his misdirection to buy vanilla milkshake in a hurry.'

**Reason?**

What is the reason to kill Kuroko?

**Why?**

Kuroko house didn't get rob at all, everything is in their place and nothing is missing.

**Who?**

Not in Akashi memory he remember that Kuroko get someone angry before to do something like this or something might have happen before he and Kuroko starts dating. If it is then he need to search for any history records that Kuroko might contact with someone.

**When?**

If someone from the past has an ill feeling toward Kuroko how will he know when Kuroko accidentally make someone angry with him?

"This is too complicated."

He quickly type in his computer to ask more help from the special agent his hire, thanks to his family connection he able to gain some help from those inner people who know more of the inner world that the police force. The inner world that Akashi refer too is the world that full of drugs, slave, murderer and victim.

Sometimes he need some help from them to get information and the price isn't cheap but some volunteer to help to gain freedom from the inner world.

"After some information from them they didn't know anything either, if this isn't involve the inner part then what does it means? Is this a sign or a warning?"

_This is getting nowhere._

_After five years . . . FIVE YEARS!_

_I can't find anything that can be made as a trace._

_At that time when you left us what did you do?_

_Please . . . Please leave me a clue._

_Tetsuya . . ._

"Did they say anything?" Midorima walk in without knocking the door, even though it piss Akashi he didn't throw his scissors like he usually do.

"No." He replies softly and looks back at the screen.

"I have a message from Kuroko mother." Midorima says as he take out his phone, with one click a hologram f Kuroko mother appear. Just like her son she has blue eyes and hair but her face has more expression and quite cheerful.

"SEI CHAN!" She shouts happily.

Akashi didn't smile a bit, he will only smile if they're actually talking live but since this is just a video message there is no needed to take care of his attitude.

"Good news, ever since the government accepts my project they let me in charge of the hotel building and it has been complete." She giggles and shows a 'peace' sign. "I hope you and your friend wouldn't mind coming to visit, don't worry I will pay for your room. This is at least I can do for my son lover, hope you like it SEI CHAN!"

"So . . ." Midorima says.

"I'm not interested."

"Are you sure? She's Kuroko mother."

"No." Akashi sighs. "I have no interest in outer space, there's only planet and stars, nothing worthy to look at."

* * *

"Lieutenant, are you sure about this?"

The woman ran beside the soldier as she carry the document in her hands, looking terrify once she hear the news worry of what is happening.

"That's right; it seems the Kingdom of Jupiter has finally decided to start their action."

"Didn't we sign the contract of peace? If they attack Earth doesn't that the same as breaking it off, what should we do lieutenant?" She asks worriedly as the screen shows the gundam is heading toward Earth, there are thousands of it and she isn't sure that airship and rocket will help them win this.

"We will ask her help."

"You mean . . ."

Once they enter the headquarter, many important people are sitting at the long table and lieutenant take his sit without much question since he already know what's going on. His second right hand stand beside him, she can't help but feeling nervous to feel the tension inside the room except from a certain girl.

She has pink hair and eyes, gleeful and innocence smile as if she doesn't know she is in a middle of a war.

"Thank you very much for granting us full access on the security." She says with a smile.

"Remember to hold them out and disturb them while we try to save as many live as we can." The director says. "Our future depends on this mission since the Jupiter has gone against the contract."

"Don't worry." She says and smirks. "It's been long times since Taiga kun have some fun."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Momoi sit on her captain sit and watch as her subordinate is checking the condition and stability of Kagami Taiga, her ace and one of the strongest gundam pilots that is born in the military. As more of her workers enter her ship they give her a salute and then walk away to prepare for this big mission, now their goal is to protect planet Earth, her birth planet.

"Kagami Taiga." She says loudly to the huge screen in front of her, that size of the screen is even bigger than three storey house.

"Yeah!" He answer excitedly can't wait to start his mission.

"The rest is up to you, the seirin group is there as your backup so shoots as many as you can and this time don't cause too much damage to your gundam. Follow the plan that I told you the other day and I won't accept any complaint from you,"

"Got it." He smirks as he place his hand at the controller.

In the modern world they don't use remote anymore and now they can control their gundam with only their finger but since they need the gundam to move faster so the pilot connect to the gundam so once they have activate the effect they will feel like they moving their own body.

But the side effect is if anything happen to the gundam will happen to the pilot so if the hand cut off the pilot will feel the effect too.

"It's been a few months since I have gone to war."

"Yeah." Momoi says as she remembers what happen five years ago. "This time I don't want to see any sacrifice." She says.

"I know." Kagami says seriously as he remembers those moments too.

Five years ago a big war happens and they start calling that day 'The Bloody Year'. First time in their history that over thousands has die and they have a lot of their pilot and pieces of their dead body is still floating in the galaxy, they have lost a great friend too and their past leader also has been sacrifice.

"This time for sure I will make them regret for breaking the contract of peace." Kagami put on the pilot helmet and shut the cell he was in.

"Good luck." That's all what Momoi says before she starts the operation.

* * *

**Battery is 200%, full charge.**

"It's now or never." Kagami smirks as Momoi face on his screen disappears, even though he got backup it doesn't change the fact he is alone now.

**Condition of pilot is stabilizing.**

**Damage is 0%, none.**

**The battery able to hole for 5 days, 21 hours, 54 minutes, 30 seconds to be exact.**

**Prepare to launch.**

* * *

Murasakibara is eating his snack it was the suddenly Ryota walk in with depress look and since Murasakibara is in a kind mood he offer the blond one of his snack and Kise just smile as he accept it, they both sat in silent while keep eating the snacks and glance at each other once in a while, it has been a long time since they're being alone together.

"So . . . how are you?" Kise asks.

"Fine but you don't look so good."

"I know."

"Something happens with Aomine chin?"

Murasakibara notice that Kise didn't wear the ring anymore so basically they might have broken up after Kise confession or he lost it while playing near the beach.

"You can just share your problem with us."

"Yeah but I don't think I should be shared my burden with others since after Kuroko death everyone changes and Midorima start to work that related to police, Akashi use his family connection to know more detail about the case especially you Murasakibaracchi. You also invole in this too don't you."

"Of course since Kuroko chin is important for Akashi chin."

"Yeah . . ." Kise says sadly. "I want to protect them if I can but I fail Kurokocchi."

"Are you sure about what you say that time?"

"Of course I do, I may act stupid but I have one thing that has set in my mind ever since Kurokocchi death. I will taint my hand with sins so all of my important friends don't have to suffer."

"But . . ." Murasakibara interrupt. "What if we want to have a sin?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since the news Kuroko chin got murder, in that split seconds Akashi chin has made his decision also . . . Some of us might already have commit murder."

"What?"

For the first time in Kise life he sees Murasakibara smirks. "So . . .are you really prepare to enter the world of no return since I have prepare myself ever since I swear my loyalty to Akashi chin."

* * *

There is too many enemies, Kagami blame Momoi a lot but the backup won't help him until her command them too, what is that woman thinking? They're attacking from everywhere and some has their distance too close to the planet so Kagami have no choice but to activate the laser that he intention to keep for even worst situation.

"TAKE THAT!"

He turns his gundam around so the laser will hit all of them, he almost vomit since it is making him dizzy.

"Nice!" Momoi says as she watch the battle from her screen.

"Um . . . Captain, don't you think the pilot need some help?" The man with the glasses asks.

"No need." She says. "I always want to see his limit after all."

He quickly as fast as possible send for his gundam gun and type the code for automatic release, the satellite rotate 87.5 degrees toward where Kagami is and shoot the sword toward him. Successfully Kagami capture it and shoot as many as he can even though they have made him back away which is not the part of his plan to be push back.

"Damn you stupid Jupiter bastard, just because live in one of the greatest planet doesn't mean you can beat me."

Momoi sigh as she sees how badly Kagami is at now.

"Hey, you can do this." Her face appears at the right side of Kagami screen, she smirk like usual which piss Kagami as usual. How can she stay so calm about all this like usual, for once can she just show something else at her face.

"Remember our deal Taiga kun, if you ever lose you will submit to me forever in your life."

"As if I will give in to a crazy woman like you! I will only submit in the afterlife."

"That's one of the reason I like about you Taiga, is that you're strong but foolish as well."

"HEY!" Kagami slightly blushes.

It was then for all of a sudden something hit the gundam wings causing Kagami to lose control and this is the first mistake he ever done in his life and that is by letting his guard down.

"DAMN!"

Knowing he can't do anything else Kagami let out his power battery and throw it to the enemies and as fast as possible before his connection with gundam is turn off he shoot it destroying every of the enemies left.

Momoi stand up as she is surprise to see Kagami is falling down and more surprisingly is that Kagami has disconnect his self with it and so the capsule that he is in being separate and is falling directly toward Earth, quickly she order for them to retrieve back the gundam and trace where Kagami has fallen, this is a desperate time and she can't lose her ace the second time.

She knows that this won't be the first attack from the Jupiter; they will come back again and again until they conquer Earth.

"Please be safe Taiga." She prays.

Hyuuga is surprise as well, looks like Kagami has decide that the gundam is more important than his life since if the capsule hit the Earth ground there's no guarantee he will be safe.

"Why can't he stop doing something so reckless?"

Quickly he contacts the engineer for some help and instructs the others to find Kagami Taiga. Just like what Momoi says earlier, they can't afford to lose more of their best pilot, it is too risky since the enemies has grown stronger and has grew larger than before.

* * *

"WAH!" Kise shouts as suddenly there's a sudden earthquake, Murasakibara stop eating as it happen too.

* * *

Aomine eyes wide open as a big wave suddenly splash at his face, it's not a tsunami but the wave is so big that he cover by seaweeds and starfish.

"What the hell is that?"

Looking up to see something big floating on the ocean, he rub his eyes thinking it is just a hallucination but it seems so real.

* * *

Akashi step out from his house with Midorima to see Aomine eyes and mouth wide open to see the thing too, Kise and Murasakibara came out to surprise of what they're seeing as well.

"Anyone knows what that thing is?" Akashi asks.

Everyone shook their head at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

**-5 years ago-**

"Kuroko." Kagami calls.

"Yes?"

"Our commander wants to see us."

Kuroko chuckles at Kagami behavior. "This is the first time you call Momoi san commander."

"Well. . . it is hard since we have been friend since middle school and I'm still not use of her ordering me around."

"Yeah . . . I guess you're right."

"Also you're lucky that she take easy on you and. . ." Kagami pat Kuroko shoulder. "You're lucky to have a fiancé from a royal family."

"Um . . ." Kuroko hesitates for a moment.

"I want to break if off."

"HUH!" Kagami shouts. "WHY?"

Kuroko look down feeling guilty since everyone keep congratulating him because he got engage with someone powerful and soon will be the ruler of the galaxy and even that late king has bless him and welcome him personally into the family.

But he never told them he never love the price at all, he don't have that kind of feeling to the crown prince.

"I love someone else."

"Kuroko! If the royal family knows about this you will get . . ." Kagami pauses.

Kuroko know what Kagami is about to say but he just shook his head, how can he love someone other than Akashi? Akashi is the reason he feels so free.

"Does your parent know about this?"

"No. The reason why I'm telling you this is because you the only one I can trust Kagami."

"I won't tell anyone." Kagami swear and his expression is worrisome. "But, if anyone knows . . ."

"Kagami."

"Don't tell anyone else just act like what you usually do, pretend that you are having a good time with your fiancé. I don't want to see you die Kuroko so please don't ever tell anyone else about this matter. This is a secret between the two of us."

"Thank you." Kuroko cries. "Thank you for worrying."

"Kuroko." Kagami took both of Kuroko hands. "As your friend I will try to do whatever I can to help and the only solution to this is the prince to break off the engagement."

"How?"

"I will do something, by then just keep acting like a couple."

"Okay." Kuroko nod his head and wipe his tears using his sleeve.

* * *

"Tetsuya." Momoi was about to cry when she hear their conversation.

Guiltiness is building up inside of her, all this time she actually thought Kuroko truly love the prince but it was the opposite. He already has another lover.

_I'm so sorry for not noticing this; I have failed as your sister Tetsuya._

She tighten her grip as she walk away from their having no more intention to hear it, she wants to help too. For Kuroko sake she will do anything since the reason she became a part of military so she can stand beside Kuroko and protect him from harm. That time when the royal family announce that the crown prince is engaged to Kuroko she thought her job to protect Kuroko is over.

But it looks like she was wrong.

Breaking off the engagement is the same as going against the royal family, and she will never ever let Kuroko get executed.

_I will protect you._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

**-5 years ago-**

Kuroko can't stop smiling as he keeps looking at his phone, there's a picture of him and Akashi as the main cover for it. He truly miss him so much and their timeline is different and they both are quite busy with their life but Akashi always sent him a message everyday despite it all.

"Seijuro . . ."

He love that person very much, if only he can go back home now so he will finally be in the embrace of his lover.

He gave a loud sigh as he turn off his phone, just like Kagami has say he need to act normal but every time the prince try to kiss him he push that person away since . . . he doesn't want to betray Akashi.

"Tetsuya . . ."

The prince has caught him off guard, Kuroko quickly hide his phone under the pillow and get up from the bed. Quickly he bow to the prince.

"Tetsuya, I told you to stop doing that. We're engage after all."

"But . . ."

"Are you still nervous about our marriage?"

"I beg your pardon, what do you mean by marriage?"

The prince seems surprise that Kuroko doesn't know about this.

"The maids didn't tell you, father has decided that we will marry two weeks after this. He says that he can't wait any longer since he really wants you to be a part of the family, part of this planet. The Great Jupiter. Isn't this great Kuroko, the kingdom is now your new home."

Kuroko feel like crying, he doesn't want to live in this planet. Earth is where his home is not here.

"Himuro, I . . . I"

"Tetsuya, I told you to call me Tatsuya or call Tatsu for short."

Kuroko hesitate thinking about death but he doesn't want to betray Akashi as well, what should he do? He doesn't want to die, he doesn't want to marry the prince and he doesn't want to stay here any longer. All he wishes for is to be with Akashi again.

_Seijuro, please help me._

"What's wrong Tetsuya? Are you okay?"

Kuroko starts to cry, he never cries before except in front of Akashi.

"I . . ." He try to says.

The prince run to him and wrap his arms around Kuroko waist, the wariness he give is different from what he felt before.

"Himuro?"

"Why, why won't you tell me anything Tetsuya? Every time I see you forcing yourself to smile even though your crying inside, I keep seeing you trying to act strong no matter what the situation is. Tell me and I will help you."

'_Himuro is so nice to me but . . ."_

"Stop." Kuroko says as he pushes the prince away.

The prince look deeply hurt as Kuroko has reject his love again, and for Kuroko he feel guilty so he simply just look down at the floor not wanting to make any eye contacts. Why does the prince still love him even though he acts so cruel toward him? He still is smiling after what happen.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko bow again.

"It's okay, lover fight sometimes don't they?" The prince laughs.

'_We're not even lovers.'_

"I guess I should act more romantic shouldn't I?"

Kuroko shook his head and took both of Himuro hand. "It's not like that Himuro."

"Then . . ." Himuro pause before continues. "Is it because I'm nothing like Akashi Seijuro?"

Kuroko stop moving, froze like a statue at that moment because of the sudden shock. All he know is that his whole body is shaking with fear once the prince has said his lover name. How does he know? Did Kagami tell him? Kagami is not the type to betray friendship, did someone else tell him. Who could it be?

Slowly he let go of his hand but that still doesn't stop his mind from being afraid, all he think now is his death.

"I was right wasn't I?" Himuro tone of voice changes. "You love someone else."

"HIMURO!" Kuroko shouts. "Seijuro has nothing to do with this!"

"You can't call my name but you can call his easily!"

Kuroko shut his mouth, he just make it even worse. As he step back the prince came forward to him and block his way where the exit is.

"I love you so much Tetsuya."

He place his hand on Kuroko left shoulder.

His eyes have lock on to his, the sign that he won't able to escape from the person. What did he do to deserve this? All he know is that he met the prince by coincidence and they both start to become friend. Himuro must have thought differently of how he treat that person nicely and fell in love with him.

If only that time he taken the other route or he didn't bother to help the prince that time, all of this wouldn't have happen.

"Say something Tetsuya, will you love me back?"

"I can't." Finally he has said it. "I will never love you."

"Have you forgotten the punishment? Every life in earth depends on you, your planet will be safe by this marriage. Defying me is the same as you have declare war with this planet."

"War?"

"I give you two weeks Tetsuya, I'm sure that will be enough time for you to decide whether you want to marry me or not."

He left Kuroko alone in that room and lock it from the outside so he won't be able to run away. While Kuroko he cries, cry non-stop in that room as he keep hold his phone looking at the picture. His tears drop on it like rain, he wipe it many times with his sleeve but it just won't stop.

"Save me! PLEASE!" He shouts.

* * *

She still can't help but have an uneasy feelings ever since Kuroko been sent to planet Jupiter.

"You feel it too?" Kagami asks.

"Yeah, I hope Tetsu chan is alright."

"I hope so too." He then pull Momoi closer to him. "I swear I will protect him, so you don't have to worry much."

"Thanks Kagami, I feel better now."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy. **

**To tell you guys the truth I thought that this story is boring but thankfully there are people are reading it.**

**Read my other stories about KnB as well okay! It's call 'Secret', 'My Life with Stepbrother', Yearn For you' and 'Reincarnation'.**

* * *

**-Present-**

Akashi and the others look at the capsule that has fallen down; it was weird to see something just fall down from the sky.

"What is that?"

"Don't know."

They all walk down toward where Aomine is, seeing him closely they feel like laughing to see Aomine is cover with seaweed.

"Please don't say a word." Aomine glare at them except for Akashi since Akashi is more powerful an scarier.

They all look up at the capsule one more, Akashi walk toward it first before the others follow, and since he is the leader so basically it's normal for him to lead his comrade.

Once his hand touches the thing suddenly a secret door appears.

"OUCH!" They hear a voice shouting, since it is deep they can tell it's a man.

Then a red hair man came out from he capsule, rubbing his head. He is wearing tight space suit and holding a helmet at his other hand.

He seems confuse as he look around somehow unfamiliar with this place.

"Um . . ." He says as he looks at them. "What planet is this?" He asks.

They all look surprise that the stranger ask them the weirdest question ever.

"This is Earth." It seems that Akashi is the only person that can act calmly despite the situation. "My name is Akashi Seijuro, what is your name and where are you from?"

"EARTHLINGS!" Kagami say in delight.

"My name is Kagami Taiga, I'm was born in outer space near the planet Saturn."

Akashi eyes widen, when he heard the word outer space he keep remembering the last time he see Kuroko, 5 years ago is the last time he seen Kuroko smiles, the year he . . . die.

"Taiga!" Akashi calls him.

"Yes?" Kagami startles.

"Do you know anyone name Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Everyone turn to look at him.

_Akashicchi, don't tell me that this guy . . ._

Kagami eyes widen and it looks like his mind has wandered somewhere else at that moment.

"How do you know Kuroko?" He asks.

"I'm his lover."

Kagami seem surprise at that moment.

"Are you Akashi that Kuroko keep talking about?"

_As I thought, he knows Tetsuya and must be a close friends since Tetsuya will only tell this kind of things to close friends._

"Now . . ." Akashi continues. "Do you mind telling me who kill Kuroko?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Do you mind telling me who kill Kuroko?"

All of them turn to look at Akashi, Kagami was shock that someone actually know Kuroko got murder since the military has tried to hide and destroy all evidence. How can someone like Akashi know about this?

"How did you know it was not an accident?" Kagami asks.

"Since it is rare for someone to get into an accident in outer space and usually this kind of accident will spread worldwide but Kuroko death is keep silence. Also in that day Kuroko has give me a text message, even though it is just a few words but I can tell it is a goodbye."

Kagami is amaze; he never sees this type of guy before. No wonder Kuroko is in love with that person.

"Akashicchi is amazing as ever."

Aomine shot a glare of jealousy, he respect his leader but he can't help but feel envy of Akashi talent. No matter what he did it always perfect and every word he says is always right.

"What kind of message?"

He can spot sadness in Akashi eyes that moment.

"It's just a simple goodbye message." Akashi says. "You haven't answered my question yet Taiga, who kill Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Before Kagami can answer suddenly a bomb fall down from the sky and all of them are just speechless.

"HURRY UP AND FUCKING RUN!"

Thanks to Midorima shouting they all quickly start running, Aomine carry Kise in his arms without thinking, Murasakibara make sure all his food is safe before running, Midorima hold tight his lucky items while Akashi acts calm as usual while running fast. Kagami take out his gun for protection.

"Shit! Few of them have entered the gravitational space. Momoi won't like to hear this."

It was then they spot lots of huge robot coming their way and the robot equip with weapons which are . . . . . . WOW THAT IS SO COOL!

"What is that?"

"They are calling the 'Hunter'. All of them are from the planet Jupiter, the biggest and dangerous planet in the galaxy."

All of them hide inside Akashi secret underground basement which he calls 'panic room'.

"What are they doing here?"

"Well . . ." Kagami hesitate to answer but after receive a sharp glare from Akashi he knows he have to answer it. "They want to take over this planet and kill all you until none of you earthling are left."

"I will kill those fucking bastard!" Aomine show his fist.

"If you actually want to beat them you need a gundam, mine is in repair and I don't think my leader can sent it to me since I haven't given my coordinate yet." Kagami says and loaded his gun. "Now we have to do everything we can to survive."

"I don't want to die." Kise cries.

"What should we do? You are a soldier aren't you?"

"Don't panic!" Akashi orders them.

"If we don't panic this room this room doesn't deserve to be call panic room." Kise interrupt but later he receives the sharpest glare from all of them. "Ops."

"What should we do now Aka chin?" Murasakibara asks.

Akashi is in a deep thought as he is trying to think of a solution while Kagami take out his phone trying to contact someone.

It was then he remembers something important.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Seijuro." Kuroko calls. "Don't you like it?"

"Tetsuya, why do we need a panic room?" Akashi asks.

Akashi has bought a house near the beach for both since one day they will start living together and make a family. They're in a modern era now and guys can get pregnant just like the women. Well . . . Kuroko is not happy about the idea at first but later accept it since he want to have a child with Akashi.

They have plan many great things for the future. Akashi will become a successful business man while Kuroko will be a famous author and a housewife.

"This will be our home."

"I'm happy Seijuro."

"Then we will get marry and later we will start to grow old together and have lots of grandchild."

Kuroko can't help but laugh seeing Akashi like that.

"I can't believe you already think that far."

"Well I also already plan how many children we should have."

"How many do you want to have?"Kuroko asks and lean against Akashi shoulder.

"6."

That's too many and just imagines how many times they must have sex.

"Once again I want to ask why we have panic room." Akashi look around the big wide space, it is bigger than the living room. "Also it is too big to be calling panic room."

"Well this room is for emergency if something happen."

"Like what Tetsuya?"

Kuroko asks him to follow and he did, they walk toward the corner of the room and Kuroko put down the painting he hangs on the wall to show a key hole.

"This is . . ."

"If you unlock it something huge will appear."

Akashi smiles and wraps his arms around Kuroko. "I hope you are right since there's nothing other than you that can amaze me Tetsuya."

"You will since . . ." Kuroko face was serious at that moment which even surprise Akashi. "This will come in handy someday."

_It is my gift for you, it will protect you Seijuro. I hope that you will soon accept of what about to happen to me._

_Just be safe._

_Please . . ._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"The key."

Akashi take out the key Kuroko has given him that time.

"Akashi?"

They watch as their leader ran toward the corner and throw away the expensive painting as if it is nothing. That painting none other than the panting calls 'Monalisa'.

Akashi quickly insert the key and turns it. It was then the room start shaking and the wall beside them suddenly go up, they all watch in curiosity as something big began to show. Kagami is confuse, he feel that it is weird why earthling have this kind of things.

"Oh my god." He says.

"You guys have gundam." Kagami says. "The shape and the structure, I have never seen something like this before."

"What do you mean Kagami san?"

"This is the gundam that is more upgrade than the one we have."

_Kuroko, is this you want me to do? Do you me to uncover your murder?_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

The explosion is getting louder from every minute and they all of them know it will soon hit them. Akashi looks at the gundam from top to bottom also pinch his self to see if this is a dream or not.

In front of him there are four gundam, there's number in each of them and different equipment and color. The number 00 is at the gundam that's red, there are two handgun but the size is fit for the gundam and there's a sword find at the back.

The number 01 is at the gundam with blue color, there are two big swords at the back and it has five sharp finger knifes at both the gundam hand. Among the four it seems that 01 is the simplest and lightest gundam.

Number 02 is the green gundam, it equip with a long gun that is mostly used by snipers. This gundam has eye which is thicker than the other as if it can see from far distance.

The last gundam number 03 has a big shield cut in half that stick at the end of each gundam hands. Akashi can tell that number 03 can be use as a shield, 02 is use for attacking enemy from distance, 01 can fight one on one with the enemy and lastly 00 is use for fighting only. Not so powerful or so weak.

"GREAT! Kagami san can pilot one of it but who is going to pilot the others?"

They all look at each other than turn to look at Kagami.

"There's a problem." Kagami says showing a troublesome look. "I can't pilot any of this."

"EH?" They all say together except for Akashi. (I can't imagine him saying it)

"Why not?" Kise asks.

"Well . . . Before the gundam is create they need the pilot detail first since the gundam will become our other body once it's activated. If the pilot didn't match the gundam ability, mental, mind and movement the gundam can't be use at all in other word it is useless."

They all stay silent once they heard Kagami explanation.

"So you're saying that whoever made this must match the pilot?" Akashi asks.

"Yes." Kagami answers.

Akashi look closely at the gundam.

_Kuroko must have a reason to leave this thing under my care but we need four pilots that able to use it unless . . . _

"Is it me?"

Midorima looks at the green gundam that has caught his attention, that thing remind him of his self. Also looking at Akashi face changes he can predict that his leader has thought of something.

He never expect something like this will happen since his horoscope just say something big will happen but not this big.

"I am starting to like surprises."

Aomine heart is beating fast as he look at the gundam he want to try to pilot it badly but feel hesitate since he is more worry if anything happen to Kise if anything happen to him.

"I'm going to do it." He whispers at Kise.

Kise look terrify once he says it and grip his hand tightly.

"You can't be serious Daiki, this isn't a normal street battle that you use to have, and this battle is between life and death."

Aomine feel so happy that Kise is worry about him.

"KAGAMI!" He calls. "Can you take care of him for me?"

Kise eyes widen and when he is about to protest Aomine punch him at the stomach so the blond will faint and fall into his arms.

"You guys are thinking the same thing right?" Aomine asks as he gently lay Kise on the cold ground.

Murasakibara stop chewing his snack. "Yeah." He answers for the rest of them.

Kagami is shock that they all can act this calm despite the situation, didn't they see what is happening outside? Also do all of them know how to pilot the gundam? Since it took him two years to learn how to control the movement, learn the emergency escape and the way to call his weapon from the main satellite.

"Taiga." Akashi says as he throws his spare phone at him. "When we're already inside this gundam explain everything you know and make sure it's quick. I don't want those intruders to damage any part of my house."

Kagami somehow can't say 'no' after receiving the order from Akashi, he has superior aura more powerful than his boss Momoi.

"Daiki you will take the 01, Shintaro you will take 02 and Atsushi you will take 03. I will take 00, got it?"

"YES!" The three of them says together understood their leader orders.

Before Akashi get in the gundam he wonders why there are only four of it since there is five of them. What is Kise role in this?

Kagami turn on the phone and give a long sigh, he feel bad of getting the earthling get involve in this since it supposed to be his duty to protect them.

"It is now or never." He says.

* * *

**Flashback**

"We will be together until death do us apart."

Akashi rest his head on Kuroko laps listening to Kuroko as he read the book, he didn't say anything about not liking the story since Kuroko seems to like it. The story he read is about death, sorrow, romance, forgiveness and sacrifice. Why does he like reading that kind of story?

"Akashi, why are you frowning?" Kuroko asks as he closes the book.

"The book." He says. "Why do you like it?"

"It reminds me of myself." Kuroko says. "The main character Sapphire is suffering because she has to choose between her people and her lover. The prince from far away kingdom threatens her that if she chooses her lover all of her people will die."

"What did she choose?" Akashi asks feeling a sudden interest.

"She didn't."

Akashi wonders what Kuroko meant by that.

"She made a third choice that she thought that can save everyone especially her lover. She decides too . . ."

Akashi can't hear what Kuroko says after that as the wind suddenly blow hard and the petals of the sakura tree surrounds them as it's being blown away. Until now he still wondering what Kuroko words is, little did he know that those words that he didn't hear is the answer for everything.

**End Flashback**

* * *

**Battery is 200%, full charge.**

**Condition of pilot is stable.**

**Damage is 0%, none.**

**The battery able to hole for 5 days, 21 hours, 54 minutes, 30 seconds to be exact.**

**Prepare to launch.**

"There's battery?" Aomine asks. "Don't you guys have any gundam that use solar"

"Please be serious for once Aomine." Midorima says.

* * *

"Good luck." Kagami says as he press the launching button so the four of the gundam will be launch from the secret passage to the above. They all can feel the pressure as they are going up fast, Aomine know there is no turning back while Akashi feel that he need to do this to find the answer he is being looking for.

As Kagami has instruct they release the gundam wings as they have reach the highest level of height that they can reach and it all depends on the pilot strength and mental.

"None of you allow to die." Akashi order.

"That won't happen since I have my lucky item with me." Midorima says confidentially.

"I won't die Aka chin; I haven't had my dinner yet." Murasakibara says and take out a bag full of chips and eat it quickly.

"There's no need to worry about me since the only one that can beat me is me." Aomine smirks as he sees the enemy is getting near.

Akashi is glad to have friends like them, ever since the news that Kuroko is dead they all stay by his side and help him along the way. Just as Kuroko wish they all have learned about teamwork and try to improve them self by helping each other. Kuroko will be so proud to see them like this won't he?

_Tetsuya if you are watching please watch until the end since I will find the murderer and avenge your death._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Kagami is speechless as he is watching the battle from below, those four is fighting like a pro even though this is their first time piloting the gundam. There is one way to describe them, they are 'prodigy'.

"Wow. Momoi will be surprise too if she sees this."

Akashi has order him to try to contact his leader for reinforcement. (If he can since Momoi is in outer space so there's a small chance for him to contact her)

As he is checking for a spare battery if the gundam runs out of power since if he uses the charging instead it will take a lot of times and they don't have many times left. As he is busy trying to think of a strategy to help them and an easier way to contact Momoi, he didn't realize the blond is waking up.

"Daiki cchi." Kise whispers his ex lover name.

* * *

Aomine is turning around 360 degrees and panic, the sword is heavy and grip tight of the control. The thing that is confusing him is that there are too many buttons around him.

"AOMINE! Stabilize your gundam by turning to the right in 30 seconds and quickly activate your other sword ability in 4 seconds after that!" Akashi orders.

He did as his leader told and it works. Looks like he can stable his gundam properly if the gundam is holding those two swords.

'_I can't expect less from Akashi.'_

Quickly he use his two swords and attack the enemies (Shingeki no Kyojin style), Midorima sighs as he sees Aomine fighting style. He hasn't change a bit and always fights without thinking the strategy first. At least he got better in dodging things.

Also Aomine gundam is very light than theirs which make him the fastest but also reckless.

'_I hope he won't over do it.'_

Midorima focus back on his fighting, since his gundam can only fight from long distance he keep his distance far away not being an obstacle for the others to fight. He press the green buttons and hold both of the handle as the gundam is holding the gun at the place where he can aim.

The screen changes and the view of his front got larger. Whoever made this gundam must be a true genus, it somehow act just as he wants it too.

"I guess I should thank Kuroko for giving me this if I die here." He says and starts to shoot laser beam and hit three robots at one go.

It takes only 5 seconds to recharge and the gun is using the solar power to make another laser beam. This is awesome.

As Midorima is aiming at the other robot suddenly a few of them is coming toward him, he bite his tongue as he realize that it will take less than 5 seconds for them to get him and he doesn't have the gundam handgun with him since he discharge it so he can move faster.

"SHIT!" he curses as one of the robot shoots the gundam left hand.

It was then his left hand is bleeding too and he shouts in pain.

"AHHH!"

"Shintaro, are you okay?"

"Mido chin?"

"Hey! What happen?"

Kagami see what happen and quickly connect the gundam system with the computer using the special hacker that his senpai Teipei thought him once.

"Guys!" Kagami call them as his face pop out on their screen. "I forgot to tell you something very important. The gundam you piloting will become one with your body once the system is turn on, if anything happens to its part, the pilot will also suffer the same damage."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Aomine shouts. "Who the hell create this thing in the first place? These remind me of Evangelion."

They all are feeling nervous, Akashi tighten his grip on the two handle. "I won't let anyone die in this battle."

"Aka chin is right we have to be careful." Murasakibara says and bite his lips. "We need to be fast."

"Stronger." Aomine added.

"Accurate." Midorima add.

"Someone to help to predict the next move." Akashi says.

"How about me?" Kise says.

Aomine expression changes as he sees Kise is beside Kagami.

"You suppose to stay unconscious for at least more than 5 hours."

"I got stronger this few years Daikicchi, minna." Kise smiles. "Also don't you think you need my help in this since I am the only one that can copy all of your movement and know what your next move is. Even though I don't have emperor eyes just like Akashicchi but at least I can tell what is in the robot mind. "

It was then an idea come in Akashi head.

"_Don't tell me the reason Kise doesn't have a gundam because his ability is in something else, why didn't I see this?"_

"RYOTA! I order you to help the others about the enemies next movement, while you guys busy distracting them I will try to find the best time and perfect coördinate to end all of them in one go."

"ROGER!" They all say together.

Aomine stare at pop out screen and look at Kise face.

"I want to protect you Ryota so please stay out of this."

"No, I will stay with you guys until the end since we are the 'Generation of Miracles' after all"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

**Ignore any of my mistake and enjoy.**

**I beg you.**

* * *

"Your time limit is 5 minutes, finish them by then." Akashi gives Kise the order.

"Alright."

The screen on the laptop switch to the robot, Kise watches their movement closely and concentrate and Kagami stay silence as they keep fighting. He tightens his grip on the phone wondering where his leader is.

"_Hurry up and answer Momoi, I don't know if they will succeed this or not."_

* * *

Himuro takes out his sword and stab the soldier that is beside him.

"Lieutenant!" he shouts.

"Yes?"

"What is taking you so long to take over earth, didn't you tell me that you have defeated Kagami Taiga already so everything else should be easy for you."

The lieutenant quickly bows down as a sign of apology.

"I am sorry your highness but it seems that unexpected pilot show up and it seems that they just come out of nowhere and defending Earth. So our plan has failed and now we are proceeding to plan B which is to activate the laser to destroy the enemy. Res assure it will only take 30 minutes to recharge."

The prince throw his sword on the ground despise looking at the blood that is covering the floor, the blood of the commoner.

"Fire that laser, I don't care how many earthling die in the process."

"Of course your highness, we will destroy the traitor planet once and for all."

"That's right." Himuro bite his upper lips. "Tetsuya planet needs to be destroyed once and for all."

* * *

Akashi smirks as he destroy another robot in a split seconds, he is already comfortable using the gundam while Aomine seems to still have problem but at least he can still fight like an ace.

Kise is giving orders to them using Akashi ability to predict the next movement and copy the robot movement in his mind so he knows their weak spot.

Kagami feel impress to see this blond is quite unique, maybe he can be very useful for Momoi. She will need someone like Kise by her side.

Don't forget the others too; they are quite impressive as well.

"_Kuroko never once tell me that they are professional in this kind of thing, all I know about Kuroko life in Earth is that he has a boyfriend name Akashi Seijuro."_

It was then as he keep watching the phone starts ringing and he quickly pick it up, the hologram of Momoi appear and her face is so pale and there's dark circle around her eyes so Kagami can tell she cries a lot just now.

"KAGAMI! Are you alright?" She asks.

"Yes, I'm just fine."

Seeing her like that just remind him the day when they heard the news that Kuroko die, she must have thought the same thing happen to him too.

"Momoi I need reinforcement. It seems that there's some of those robots manage to enter the ozone layer and attacking the Earth. I need your help."

"The reinforcement is on their way Kagami and I detect there's unregistered gundam at earth, are they our enemies?"

"No." Kagami quickly replies. "They are Kuroko friends."

"What?" She looks surprise.

"I know this is unbelievable and it seems that without uur knowledge Kuroko has left four new build gundam in Earth for them to use, the person that build it is still unknown. Also . . ." He turns to look at those four pilots before looking back at the hologram. "I think we need their help to defeat the planet Jupiter, their skills are professional even though this is their first time in the battlefield."

"Are you saying this is really their first time?"

"Yes." He nods. "Also I have found someone who can help you a lot in commanding the pilot."

"Who?"

Kagami then points his phone at Kise so she can see the blond. "Him."

Momoi expression turns serious and nods back.

"Bring them back to the headquarter Kagami. We have a lot of things to talk about after this."

Then her hologram disappear and the call ended, Kagami sigh feeling nervous because the call is so sudden and he doesn't know if those other five want to coöperate with them or not.

"Hey." Kise calls Kagami.

"What is it?"

"Are you really a friend of Kurokocchi?"

"Of course I am."

"Then . . . Can you please let me in the battlefield too?" Kise asks. "I want to avenge his death as well."

Kagami just look at Kise wondering how Earthling can say that so easily, how they can easily throw away their life to avenge someone death. They remind him so much of Kuroko.

* * *

The red gundam spread its wing and open up the AV field to defense itself from the enemy bullets and later he closes it in 0.5 milliseconds and attack the enemy head to head, a small dagger come out from the robotic foot and he snatch it and attack the head which the pilot is in.

A second after that he backs off and watches the robot explode to pieces and fall into the ocean.

"Loser." He smirks and goes off to fight another.

It was very easy to fight any of them and it seems the only enemy left is the four robots so he decides to watch how the other fights and it is quite amusing as he sees Aomine keep attacking the enemy again and again at the same spot with left a heavy damage. Then he cut the robot into half and quickly flies away as it starts to explode.

Murasakibara and Aomine quickly fly to the opposite side as Midorima is pointing the huge gun and pull the trigger, the green gundam do the same and shoot of the two robots in one go. The explosion is quite big and it will take longer time to recharge but at least there's one enemy left.

They left this last one to Murasakibara and it destroys easily as he uses his shield and crushes it. He just lands the easiest killing blow in the wide world, if only this is an anime it will so much cool with the background music.

"Nice!" Aomine show his thumb up at the screen once he has connected it with Murasakibara.

"Thank you Aomine chin." He starts eating again.

Akashi is very satisfied with his team, they done such a good job. But his mind and heart tells him it is not over yet and once he looks up he sees a red spot from above, at first he thought it just because of the light but then realize the red spot just got bigger and heading toward them.

"ATSUSHI!" He shouts.

Murasakibara quickly fly toward Akashi waiting for orders, while the others just feel nervous to hear their leader loud voice.

"Use your shield and block that laser. NOW!"

He didn't say much and follow Akashi orders, he fly up high at the sky and maximize the size of the shield, once he stops him quickly pose to guarding place ready for the impact. The other has been order to give Murasakibara support in this so Akashi and Aomine gundam stay at their place 1 kilometer behind Murasakibara while Midorima is order to charge his most powerful weapon to stop the laser.

Kagami starts to sweat while Kise tightens both of his hand on each other and pray so his friend and his ex-lover will be alright. He can't stand if any of them die.

"_Kami sama, please protect them."_

Akashi can see that laser is powerful, what if Murasakibara can't block it.

His home that belongs to him and Kuroko will disappear and so will their memories together.

Will he die here unable to avenge Kuroko death?

"Tetsuya." He whispers his lover name.

He closes his eyes ready for the impact of the laser until.

"Seijuro." Kuroko voice suddenly echo in his mind.

* * *

He knows he is in the gundam staring at the big screen but when he blinks and reopen his eyes he found himself in a library, he is surprise to find himself suddenly transport here without a warning. What is the meaning of this? Is this one of the gundam secret ability?

"Seijuro."

Akashi turns around as soon he heard his name being call.

"What are you doing here Seijuro, please don't tell me you are dead." Kuroko says as he close the book he is reading and put it on the shoji board.

"Tetsuya? Is that really you?" Akashi asks.

He keeps staring at the guy that looks like Kuroko and pinch himself to see whether it is a dream or not.

"It is me Seijuro, it's been 4 or 5 years since we last see each other don't we." Kuroko chuckles as he walks toward Akashi and place both of his hand on Akashi cheek. "What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Tetsuya." Akashi feels like crying. It's been a long time since he felt Kuroko warm. "I miss you Tetsuya."

Kuroko pulls his hand away and look sadly at Akashi.

"Seijuro, I miss you too."

"Then come back with me!"

"I can't Seijuro; I can't go back to the world of the living."

There were silences between them before Akashi speaks again.

"So you actually die."

"Yes."

"Then what is this place, it doesn't look anything like heaven." Akashi looks around once more and it still looks like a library. This library looks so familiar to the one that belong to Teiko, their former middle school. This is the place he usually hangs out with Kuroko and the others.

"I wish to wait here." Kuroko says.

"What are you waiting for Tetsuya?" Akashi asks.

"I'm waiting for you. I know very well that you are angry about my death so I decide that I will wait here for you until the day you die, I have promise myself not to enter the heaven gate to wait for you so we can go together."

Akashi embraces Kuroko and gives him a deep kiss. This kiss he yearns for a long time to be exact he yearns for it for five years.

"I need your help Tetsuya."

"If this about the gundam and about avenging my death then I won't help."

Hearing that from Kuroko just make Akashi stunts for a moment. "Why?"

"Because I want you to be happy Seijuro, I don't want you to become a soldier and waste your life fighting. Why can't you do something this simple and live a normal life for once Seijuro?"

Akashi shakes his head.

"Sorry for being stubborn Tetsuya."

Kuroko sighs and pat Akashi head. "Just tell Kagami to release the full power of the gundam that will stop the laser."

"You already know we meet Kagami." Akashi sounds surprise.

"Of course since your meeting is a fate and it the same as I fated to die." Kuroko smiles as he pushes Akashi away. "You are also fated to know the truth someday too but not now."

Akashi watches as his surrounding turn black and Kuroko body began to disappear.

"TETSUYA!" He shouts.

"I love you Seijuro." Kuroko says before he disappears in the thin air.

He regrets very deeply not able to asks a simple question.

_Who kill_ Kuroko?

* * *

Akashi open his eyes found himself in the normal world and the laser is about to hit them.

"Taiga!" He shouts. "Release our gundam full power now!"

"But you guys will get kill."

"Just do it." Kise says as he cross his arms acting like his usual self. "They are too strong to die anyway especially Aominecchi."

Kagami gulps and do as Akashi says and release the full power. He inserts the key into the laptop and click yes as soon the word warning appears.

**Are you sure you want to go ahead?**

**[Yes]**

**[No]**

* * *

As soon Kagami click yes, the four pilot can fell as soon the electricity enter their body, Aomine smiles widely and began to laugh as he feel this pain.

"There is no way I will let this thing kill me easily!" He screams so the others can hear him. "The only one that can beat me is me." He says cocky.

"I have to agree with you on that." Midorima says as he adjusts his glasses.

"This electricity just makes the chips taste better." Murasakibara says as he eats another chip.

"Hm . . ." Akashi chuckles.

"_Thank you for helping me Tetsuya."_

* * *

The laser hits Murasakibara first, because it is too strong he is being push back luckily Aomine and Akashi gundam has already prepare to become his support and push from behind with all the strength they have left. Midorima point his weapon at them ready to fire once Akashi gives the signal.

Kise and Kagami watch nervously at the scene above them.

"Now it all depends on Midorima whether he can do the correct timing to shoot the laser to stop it."

"Midorimacchi, ganbatte."

Midorima can't help but smiles hearing the support Kise try to gives. There is now way he will disappoint his friends.

"NOW!" Akashi shouts.

Murasakibara and Aomine quickly fly away and let the laser go between them head to Midorima gundam.

"Bless myself." He says as he pulls the trigger.

* * *

**A/N: Do me a favor and ignore any mistake I made.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Tears are running down on Kise face.

"Mi-Midorimacchi!" Kise shouts happily.

Kagami smile widely and tighten his fist as he embraces Kise. "HE DID IT!" They shout together and start jumping happily.

* * *

"W-We save." Aomine fall back and his body relax. "WE'RE ALIVE!"

His gundam spin 360 degrees horizontally since he is too happy and words can't express how is he feeling, Akashi just smile and wipe off the sweat that is on his forehead and smile as he look at the screen to see the other three pilots expression.

Midorima is smiling, shutting his eyes tight feeling exhausted and happy at the same time.

Murasakibara expression didn't change and the bag of chip is all over his clothes.

Kise and Kagami is showing peace sign at them and congrats them.

"Even though this is your first time I'm impress, you guys are definitely born to pilot this gundam." Kagami says as he cross his arms. "I'm really impressed."

"HEY! Stop touching Ryota." Aomine glares to see them both too close from the screen.

He didn't realize that those other are looking at him strangely since he never call anyone by their given name except for Kuroko. It doesn't matter anyway since they know he is dating Kise already so it is not actually a big secret.

Four of them landed their gundam on the seashore since Akashi doesn't want any more damage on or in his house.

Nobody complaint or anything since they know that house is very precious to their former captain.

"GREAT JOB GUYS!" Kise shouts as he run out with Kagami beside him.

Aomine and Murasakibara get out from their gundam first, as the hatch is open a long rope appear and they hang on it as it lands on the ground. Once their foot touch the sandy sand Aomine feel very relieve to be alive on this day and for tomorrow.

Murasakibara feel his heart beats wildly after that experience, the experience almost dying but now he is alive he never been so happy in his entire life.

"How was it?" Kise asks as he take Aomine hand to calm the taller guy.

"It was terrifying, scary, very painful and . . . there are a lot of excitement."

Murasakibara nods agreeing on what he just say.

Midorima open his eyes and check the wounds on his arms, it is just a burn marks on it. Looks like Kagami is right about that the damage the gundam receive will also happen to the pilots. Will he still living and breathing if suddenly something stab on his gundam at the left part where his heart is place?

Akashi turns to look at his comrade and jump from his gundam shoulder to the other one beside.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I don't know and how can you still act calm as if nothing happens?" Midorima asks.

Akashi chuckles and reaches out his hand.

"Because I predict that we will survive."

"Akashi." Midorima take Akashi hand and get himself out from the gundam. "How did you know about the gundam full power, Kagami didn't say anything about it at all?"

"I know this will sound crazy but I met Tetsuya just now and he tells me about it."

Midorima looks surprise but he didn't ask anything else since they both seriously need some rest. They use the metal rope and get down together.

Kagami stare at his phone and sighs.

"Akashi." He calls.

"What is it Taiga?"

"Um . . . my leader is coming to Earth and has something to talk with you guys."

"When she is coming?" Kise asks due to curiosity.

"She is already here."

They all look up to see a giant flying ship above them, it is fully white with grey lining, Akashi has seen it before in the television. It belongs to space military that is in charge to take care of peace of outer space so there will be no war between planets.

"Kagami! Are you alright? If you say you're not I will kill you on that spot." A girl with pink hair shouts while holding a loudspeaker near her mouth.

"That's my boss. Her name is Momoi Satsuki." Kagami introduce her. "She is also very close to Kuroko and Kuroko respect her as a sister more than a friend."

"I see." Akashi says.

* * *

Himuro throws a dagger on the mirror.

"You fail? You actually fail?"

"I'm sorry your highness, it looks like they are stronger than we thought."

"Stop giving excuses!" He shouts.

The lieutenant didn't say anything else and continue to bow down and stay in that state until his highness decide to forgive him but it looks like he is seriously in such a bad mood to even forgive him.

"TETSUYA!"

He turns to look at the painting that is hang on the castle wall, that painting of Tetsuya that has been paint by a well-known artist that he just kill this morning.

"Why do you betray me? Do you love that earthling so much more than me?"

He touches the painting with his hand and look sadly at his former fiancé. Kuroko is the only person in this world he ever love so much but sadly his love is only one-sided and no matter what he do the person cannot look at him as a lover or even as a friend. Why the fuck does he has to suffer so much? All he ever wanted is being love back by Kuroko.

"I love you so much."

" . . ."

"If only you will love me back."

" . . ."

"You are responsible for all of this, I will destroy everything you love Tetsuya. I swear on my life that I will make your dear lover suffer so your soul won't be in peace."

"_Stop it Himuro." _An image of Kuroko appears in front of him._"Evil always loses at the end."_

"SHUT UP!"

"_This is my entire fault for making you suffer so please stop this, those people are innocent. Everyone on Earth has nothing to do with this so please don't take your anger on them." _Kuroko show his sad look and touch Himuro cheek with the tip of his fingers.

"I say shut up!"

"Your highness? Who are you talking too?"

"I SAY SHUT UP!"

The image disappear sand the painting is cut to half with the sword that Himuro use.

"I won't stop Tetsuya, it is useless."

* * *

Tetsuya keep looking at the spot where Akashi appear and sigh.

"How did Seijuro get here in the first place?" He asks himself. "Only the dead can enter this place but he is still alive when I force his soul to get out from here."

Kuroko look at both of his hand as he remembers when he pushes Akashi out.

"Seijuro." He starts to cry. "I miss you."

He let his body fall on the cold concrete floor and cry some more.

"I miss you very much; I am so lonely here without you."

* * *

Momoi cross her arms as she stand in front of Akashi and offer a handshake which Akashi takes since he doesn't want to make himself look like a bad guy in the first encounter.

"My name is Momoi Satsuki and now I am in charge of taking care of the Space Military ever since the Jupiter starts their attack."

"I am Akashi Seijuro, a normal citizen and Tetsuya lover."

Momoi expression saddens as she heard the name of her beloved little brother.

"Is he happy here in earth?" She asks.

"Very happy." Akashi answers her.

"Good." She gives a weak smile. "I'm glad he is happy here and have a lover like you, I heard a lot about you from him and thank you for taking care of him all the time when he is far away from home."

"It is not just me." Akashi says as he calls his friends to go forward. "They also take care of Tetsuya when I am busy."

"Hi I am Kise Ryota." The blond introduce himself.

"Aomine Daiki."

"Midorima Shintaro."

"Murasakibara Atsushi."

After hearing their name she gives a nod.

"You guys look as tough as I imagine and are very handsome from close." She chuckles. "Would you guys accept the offer of working with me on fighting against evil?"

They all look at the red hair leader waiting for a respond.

"No." Akashi says with a smile.

"Eh?" Kagami and Momoi say together in suprise.

"But if you badly want us to join then I have conditions."

"What kind of conditions?" She asks feeling nervous all of a sudden, she never felt like this before.

"Help me find Tetsuya killer."

Momoi is afraid to see a sudden change in Akashi eyes, it if feel with anger and pain as if the eyes of a death god ready to kill someone.

"That will be a problem." Kagami quickly helps her.

"Why is that?" Akashi doesn't seem like he is happy with Kagami answer. That is obvious after all since he smile is gone.

"Since the person we suspect the most is a dangerous and very powerful person, due to his status and rank we can't meet him or even question him about Kuroko death."

"Who?"

"The prince and the heir for the throne of Jupiter, he is none other than Prince Himuro Tatsuya."

* * *

Kuroko press his hand on his chest.

"Is this the price for loving someone?" He stares at the paintings on the wall, the paintings of his memory.

There are two huge paintings in front of him, the picture on his right is him and Akashi smiling happily while the picture on the left is him with Himuro looking sadly at each other and there are thorns around them, the thorns keep them together even though he doesn't want too.

"I guess I shouldn't tell Akashi the true reason why I am still stuck here."

He gives a sad smile as he look down at leg to see the invisible chain showing up. Those chains that connects to this world of his imagination.

It won't let him go . . . until those two finally decide to move on.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for late update and please ignore any mistake.**

**I update very, very late because of school so blame the school. That is all.**

**Thank you for reading I am so happy to read your review about my story. THANKS!**


End file.
